The New Jichuriki
by could107
Summary: Naruto and Bleach crossover. The akasuki and espada work together to find the new jinchuriki. NAruto and his new allies gotta work together to take them down. Read and Review. A lot of stuff may not make sense through the series. Just go with it.
1. Chapter 1

Could107-hey I'm back. This is my first Naruto Bleach crossover so give it a try. Also this story contains plenty of OCs so I'll tell you who they are at the end of the story.

Naruto jumped through the forest his cloak billowing behind him running for his life. The monster behind him roared following him. Naruto jumped and landed in a clearing. The monster landed in the clearing near him hunched over. Its mask glittered softly in the moonlight. It let loose another roar and charged him. Naruto jumped at him and lunged his arm forward chakra swirling there.

"Rasengan!" Naruto cried out. The monster's mask broke as it flew away spinning into a line of trees. The mask broke and then its body faded away.

"That was pretty good" a voice said. Naruto looked up and saw a man dressed completely in white jump from the trees landing a few feet away from him. "But sorry you have to go" His blue hair gleamed and he had the lower jawbone of a wolf on his mouth. He drew his sword and dashed at Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto shouted. He split into five bodies and charged at him. The man nimbly dodged the strikes of the clones cutting them down. He jumped forward and slashed at him. Naruto ducked under him spun and kicked him into the air. Before Naruto jumped after him the man righted himself and fired a blast of energy at him.

A clone appeared and pulled him back dodging the blast. The man appeared in front of him grinning fiercely. He landed a punch on Naruto's face and he spun into the ground rolling into a tree. When he hit the tree Naruto coughed blood. The man stood above him his sword raised.

"Sorry kid but its business" he said swinging his sword down.

Naruto closed his eyes and heard a dull clang. Naruto opened his eyes to see a kid his age holding a kunai knife in his hand. He had black hair and a black and red cloak.

"Hey Naruto-kun" he said flashing a grin. He grunted as he pushed the man back. The kid looked into the space then nodded.

He bit both his thumbs at the same time and slashed them through the air his blood trailing.

"Summoning Justu!" he yelled. Smoke flashed in front of him and when it cleared ten wolves surrounded him. The biggest one looked at the stranger. He nodded and slashed his hand through the air.

"Attack!" he ordered. The dogs jumped at the man snapping and tearing. The man dodged the wolves and jumped into a tree.

"Damnit! Alright kid you're lucky! I'll be back!" he shouted then disappeared.

Naruto watched him go then sighed.

"Thanks" Naruto said. "Who're you?"

"Me? I'm Koshi" he said. "The Ten tails"

"The what?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah the Ten Tail" Koshi said again. "It was put inside me when I was born but was kept secret from the other lands. After the Akastuki fell the other beast we're sent into new biju"

"Wait how do you know me?" Naruto asked.

"Because all of the biju are linked" he said. "It's a long story. Right now we need to find Myou and Takai" he started walking away not checking to see if he was following.

"Wait why?" Naruto asked following him.

"Those guys who attacked you have been attacking villages all over the place searching for us." He said. "Myou, the new two tails, Takai, the new six tails, and I have been helping the villages along with some others."

They both jumped into the air Naruto following him as Koshi told him about the other biju.

******

Sasuke's eye opened a slit. His head was still groggy and he couldn't remember what had happened. A figure obscured his vision and his head moved to one side.

"Hey Karin-chan! I found another one!" he shouted.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the sword from on his back and slashed widely. The stranger jumped back holding his hands out. Sasuke got to his feet and began a series of sword stokes. The stranger drew his own sword blocking each of the cuts. The clashing of their blades rang across the landscape which Sasuke could now see was in ruins. There were broken buildings and fires around the once great village.

Sasuke threw the sword his sword back then jumped back. He made a group of hand signs and blew through his hand.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu!" he shouted. A fireball erupted from his hand and barreled towards him. A woman jumped in front of the fireball holding her sword.

"Rise up Eclipse" she said her sword splitting into two knives. She spun both of them and cut through the flames. The flames scattered to the wind. Sasuke looked appalled at them.

"You done yet?" Karin asked.

"Who're you two?" he asked.

"We're soul reapers" the guy said. "I'm Kai and that's Karin. We were assigned to help the survivors of this village."

Understanding dawned on Sasuke and his eyes snapped open again.

"The village!" Sasuke exclaimed. He spun around then grunted as pain seared from his side. He sank to one knee holding his side closely. He could feel the blood on his fingers running down his side. Karin and Kai ran to him and stopped him from moving.

"Hey you're still wounded!" Karin said. Sasuke grunted again lying down.

"What happened?" Kai asked. Karin began to bandage his wound. It was a deep gash that seemed like bite marks.

"We're attacked by an army of white masked monsters. A man in white led the group. He had black hair and a helmet on his head that was only on the left side."

Kai and Karin exchanged glances and nodded.

"The monsters that attacked you were hollows" Karin said. "The person who attacked you was a man named Ulquiorra."

"Tell me. Was there a kid named Naruto at your village?" Kai asked.

Sasuke started at that. "Why?" he asked suspiciously. He remembered the man who came had asked the same thing.

"These guys have been attacking villages from all over to find the jinchuriki; people who have tailed beast sealed within them, and are trying to use their power. We don't know what they need the power for but it can't be good."

"Ugh! Then what are we waiting for? We have to warn him" Sasuke said.

"No. Another one of our agents has probably already met up with him" Kai said.

"Then what do we do?" Sasuke asked.

"We go back to your village and report what happened" Karin said. "We'll need reinforcements before we keep moving"

"Fine"

*******

Ulquiorra finished his report to Aizen when the man who attacked Aizen appeared.

"Welcome back Arnor" Aizen said.

"I'm sorry lord Aizen but I didn't succeed in my mission." Arnor said his head bowed.

"It's alright Arnor" a new voice said. "We have a new mission for you. A new jinchuriki has been found. You, Grimmjow, and Deidara will be going. Do not fail"

"Hai" Arnor said then disappeared.

"Lord Aizen what of me?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You and Itachi will be doing recon in a region where the Jinchuriki are supposedly gathering" Aizen said. "You know what will happen if you fail"

"Yes lord Aizen" Ulquiorra said leaving.

"So Aizen what is our grand plan?" the stranger asked.

"Once all the jinchuriki are in our hands the Hogyoku will have awakened completely. With them both crushing the soul society and the Konaha will be a simple task." Aizen said. "Right Madare?"

"Exactly" he said his sharingan activated. "Nothing will beyond our grasp"

End chapter 1

Could107- For those of you who care you can find the profile of Kai, Karin and Koshi in my profile. Also Aizen is not under hypnosis. He is doing this of his own free will.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Koshi sat around a fire within the forest. Koshi poked the fire then broke the stick and threw it into the fire.

"So you're from the Kaolin clan." Naruto said.

"Yep. All of us in the clan have mastered various forms of summing justu" Koshi said. "I didn't know about the ten tails until I had mastered most of my summonings"

"So wait. You don't even know standard justu?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Not true" Koshi said. "I can do substitions but that's it"

"Wow Naruto" said surprised. Most ninja he knew could do all sorts of justu. Even academy kids could do more.

"So what summonings can you do?" Naruto asked.

"A bunch. But my best are Wolves and Birds. I've got a limit of five summonses per day for an hour each" Koshi said. "But the ten tails can extend that indefinitely."

"Cool" Naruto said smiling.

A twig snapped and Naruto and Koshi both looked up. A squirrel ran out staring at him then scampering away. Naruto sighed then a group of hollows burst through the forest.

"Oh come on!" Naruto said jumping to his feet.

Koshi bit his thumb and slashed it through the air horizontal. "Summoning justu!" Koshi said. When nothing appeared Naruto thought he messed up.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto said. Two clones appeared around him kunai in their hands. They all threw they're kunai into the air then formed a hand sign. "Transform!" The kunai fell transformed into longswords. They sung they're swords then charged through the hollows cutting through the mask of the hollows.

One stabbed it though the chest then jumped up cutting it in half. One hollow jumped past Naruto and lunged at Koshi.

"Hey look out!" Naruto shouted. Koshi smirked as the hollow suddenly fell cut in half. Naruto stiffened as he saw it. It was for half a second but he wasn't sure it was real. It was the upper half of a heavily armored man wielding a giant two handed sword. His face was concealed by a horned helmet.

"I'll tell you about this guy after this" Koshi said. The warrior appeared behind him as they cut down the hollows. Naruto undid the shadow clones and did a few hand signs.

"Wind Style: Cyclone Justu!" Naruto shouted. The wind picked up around them then swirled into a tornado killing all the hollows in seconds. When the justu ended Naruto stumbled a little.

"Ugh. Still not used to using those justu" Naruto said. Koshi laughed as the warrior faded.

"What was that?" Naruto asked still a little dizzy.

"The Demon Emperor" Koshi said. "It's one of the special summonings you can find. Walking is taking to long" Koshi bit his thumb and slashed it across his hand. He raised the hand to the air and a giant bird appeared above it. They both jumped on its back as it flew toward the jinchuriki village. The sun was beginning to rise.

******

A girl came out of a house on the edge of a village. She had long purple hair and was wearing a blue shirt and purple shorts. She walked to the edge of the village rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Takai" she said drowsily. Takai stood at the edge of the village on watch.

Takai turned to her tired then brightened. "Hey Myou" he said trying to keep the tiredness out of his voice.

"Has Koshi come back yet?" Myou asked joining him.

Takai shook his head. "Though he said he'd be back in three days and this is the third day so he should be coming"

Koshi was like little brother to Myou's so she was always worried about him when he was gone for long periods of time.

Takai watched a bird he spotted in the sky. As it got closer he realized what it was.

"Uh Myou we may wanna get back a little" Takai said leading her away.

The bird was within seeing distance and Koshi and another passenger could be seen on top. Suddenly the two passengers jumped off the bird as it disappeared. They plummeted to the ground but an air current surrounded them so they landed softly.

"We're never doing that again!" Naruto said dizzy.

"Oh come on Naruto" Koshi said grinning. "Oh hey guys!"

Takai and Myou ran over to greet them.

"It's good to see you again Koshi" Takai said.

"Same here" Koshi said. "So how's it been?"

"It's been going" Myou said. "So who's this?" she asked pointing to Naruto.

"Oh yeah this's Naruto the nine tails." Koshi told them.

"Welcome then Naruto to Jinchuriki village" Takai said. "At least that's what we call it. I'm Takai and this Myou"

The sound of crying came from a house in the village and Myou to it. She came back a minute later holding a baby wrapped in a cloth. She was rocking it gently whispering to it.

"Uh what happened while I was gone?" Koshi asked greatly confused.

"No no he's not ours" Takai said. "We found him abandoned by his village. He's the new five tails"

"What's his name" Naruto asked.

"Kaito" Myou said gently

*******

Sasuke, Kai, and Karin arrived in the village then jumped to the hokage's office. Sasuke pushed open the door and stopped in front of her desk.

"Lady Hokage" Sasuke said breathing hard. "We have an urgent issue."

"I'm already a where of it Sasuke" Tsunade said calmly. "Kai and Karin"

"Yes?" They asked standing at attention.

"Will you two stay here or go back?" she asked.

"We'll both stay until the mission is over. The mission just got bigger" Kai said.

"Good" Tsunade said. "Sasuke! You, Kai, Karin, Neji and Kiba will set out after Naruto. Understood?"

"Hai!" Sasuke said then jumped away.

(Five minutes later)

"Alright are we ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah let's go!" Kiba exclaimed. Neji nodded.

"Then let's do it" Sasuke said as they jumped from the village.

******

The thirteen court guard captains assembled in the great hall before Ukitake.

"Our fears have been confirmed" he said slowly.

"You mean Aizen is a part of this problem in the human world." Rukia Captain of Squad 13 asked.

"Precisely" Ukitake replied.

"What will we do head captain?" Shuhei Captain of Squad 9 asked

"I'm going to send a group of soul reapers to the human world. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Maderame, Kite, and Captain Kurosaki. Captain Kurostachi I want you and the science department to investigate what Aizen's goal is. Everyone else await my orders."

They all disappeared from site to act on their orders.

Ichigo and Rukia waited at the gate.

"Aren't Kai and Karin already there?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes but those two alone won't be able to handle it alone." Rukia replied.

Toshiro, Ikkaku and Kite arrived moments later.

"Are we ready to go?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes" Rukia said opening the gate. They all stepped through arriving in a clearing with sparse trees.

"Wow do you feel that?" Kite said.

"Yeah" Ikkaku said. "A bunch of strong spiritual pressures are converging at two spots"

"Okay then we split up. Rukia, Ikkaku, and me will go to the village. Toshiro you and Kite go to the other spot."

"It's captai- forget it" Toshiro said tired. "Let's go Kite"

They nodded to each other and dashed to their destinations.

Could107- And that's chapter 2. Be prepared for a lot of fighting in the next chapter and some inventive justu and skills. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and his group landed outside a clearing. It was open and could be seen in all directions.

"Neji which way?" Sasuke asked.

"Hold on. Byakugan!" Neji exclaimed. "We should go north north-west from here"

"Right" Sasuke said nodding. They were about to jump when they ducked as a saw blade passed over their heads.

"What was that?" Kai asked. They looked up watching the blade fly back to two figures standing a few meters away.

He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it and a bamboo hat with tassel.

"Well I didn't think you'd be able to dodge that" he said. He pulled off his hat to reveal red hair and blue eyes.

"Sasori!" Neji said.

"Who?" Karin asked.

"A member of the Akastuki, but I thought he was dead." Neji informed them.

"Oh I was dead but not anymore." He said holding out his hands.

"Enough we don't have time for this!" Sasuke shouted. "Chidori!" Sasuke reached for his sword his chakra covering it. Je dashed at Sasori and swung slicing straight through him. The two halves quickly rejoined together and Sasuke jumped back.

"Now that that's out of the way, my turn." He made a few quick hand signs then held his arms out. Green chakra covered his body then concentrated at his hands and turned into strings diving into the ground.

Sasuke ran forward his sword lowered as he swung upward. A dull clang rang out as his sword stopped in mid air. A skeleton holding a kunai knife blocked his sword. Sasuke jumped back as a second skeleton lunged at him. As they both stood the skeletons gained skin and clothing. They both had hidden mist head bands.

"Secret Puppet Master Justu: Necromancy" Sasori said.

******

"Naruto jump!" Koshi yelled. Naruto jumped into the air as Koshi grabbed his arm and threw him at Ulquiorra.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted extending his hand. Ulquiorra raised one hand stopping the attack. Naruto jumped back as he kicked at him.

"Earth Style: Shockwave!" Takai shouted punching the ground. The earth cracked then rushed at Itachi exploding. He jumped into the air and Myou met him up there. She blocked his punch then kicked him to the ground.

"Wind Style: Blade Cutter!" Myou shouted. Blades of wind shot from her hand slicing Itachi to pieces. His body fell apart turning into crows. He reformed in the air making a hand sign. The remaining crows turned into giant shureikin.

"Wind Style: Cyclone Barrier!" Myou shouted. The shureikin blew back from a gust of wind.

"Geez!" Koshi said standing side by side with Naruto. "These guys are strong!"

"I have an idea" Naruto said. "Shadow Clone Justu!" The clone appeared next to him and began to gather chakra in his hand.

"Alright Naruto! Summoning Justu!" Koshi shouted. He raised his hand to the sky as a flock of birds appeared. "Attack!"

The birds screeched as they dive bombed Ulquiorra. He swatted and dodged their attacks. The birds parted as Naruto and his clone ran at him with a giant Rasengan.

"Oodama Rasengan!!" They shouted/

Ulquiorra held up his hand stopping them but was beginning to be pushed back. He raised his other hand stopping the attack. Ulquiorra smirked at their shocked expression shooting a cero. Naruto flew back his clone disappearing.

******

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!" Sasuke shouted. He sucked in a giant breath then let it out releasing a torrent of flame.

One of the bodies jumped in front of it forming quick hand signs. A wall of water swirled around them then shot up extinguishing the flames. The second joined the first and formed a dozen hand signs. The water wall swirled shooting into the air turning into a dragon diving at Sasuke. Neji joined Sasuke holding out his arms.

"Rotation!" he shouted dispelling the dragon in a chakra wave. "Kiba!"

"Right. Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru barked as he transformed into Kiba. The both ran forward spinning turning into two blades tearing through the bodies.

"Hmph. You've managed to defeat two. But how about a thousand?" Sasori said raising his arms.

The ground around them cracked as hundreds of skeletons rose up from the ground surrounding them.

"Now die" Sasori said swinging his arm down.

******

"Well I'm out of ideas" Koshi said.

"Me too" Naruto said.

"Then let's end this. Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Justu!" he said blowing through his hand.

Naruto and Koshi jumped into the air dodging it.

"Well last resort time" Koshi said gathering chakra. He got down on all fours as black chakra gathered around him. Small ears formed on his head and a tail formed.

"Let's go!" he barked dashing at Ulquiorra. He disappeared from view reappearing behind him his hand raised. Ulquiorra spun around and kicked him in the stomach.

Ulquiorra then gripped him by the throat slowly choking him. Ulquiorra took his eyes off him and looked to the sky. He let go of Koshi and jumped back. A black wave of spirit energy he where he just was.

Three figures landed in the village. All of them wore black clothing holding swords.

"Back away from them Ulquiorra!" Ichigo yelled.

*****

About one-fourth of the dead souls had been killed. (or rekilled) Sasuke and Kai were standing back to back. Kai's Bankai clothes were torn badly and Sasuke's sharingan was spinning slowly. Neji, Karin, and Kiba were grouped a few feet away.

"Sasuke almost out of spirit energy." Kai said between breaths.

"Same here" Sasuke said.

"Well it seems you are almost completely drained" Sasori said. "Then this is the end"

Flames and Ice destroyed a large group of the souls. Two men landed in the circle. One was surrounded by flame while the other had wings and tail of a dragon.

"We're here to continue what you started." Toshiro said.

"So let's finish this" Kite said.

Could107-Okay this is a two part thing. Don't flame me on this. Read and review.


End file.
